Portable seats, such as stadium seats and collapsible metal frame chairs, are well known. Portable seats typically have fabric components with stadium seats generally comprising an outer fabric casing made of fabric material or the like having an internal pocket for containing a foam cushion member. Some stadium seats have only a base cushion and some further include a back to form a chair with a base or seat portion and a back portion. Generally, a seat with a back and base is foldable along a hinge line between the base and the back and can have fabric straps connecting the two components to keep the back generally at a seat forming position relative to the base and yet still be foldable. The straps may be adjustable to permit selecting the angle of the back relative to the base. The back may also be provided with an internal cushion member. Some seats have rigid stays extending between the front and rear or top and bottom of the side edges to help rigidify the structure against bending of the cushion members. Portable seats have also been provided with an accessory pouch for the storing of such things as drinks, magazines, books, etc. Collapsible metal frame seat have a fabric base and a fabric back which are supported by a series of interconnected and hinged hollow tubes.
Portable seats come in many sizes, shapes and styles. For example they may be foldable to make them more compact for storage and carriage. Some seats have internal cushion members and provide access to the interior for replacement of the cushion member. Portable seats have also been provided with means for providing heat to the user. Examples of these seats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,604,987 and 4,573,447. Both of these patents disclose that the heater is positioned on the exterior of the seat in an exterior pouch with an opening for facilitating insertion and removal of the heating device. Such heating devices generally require a source of oxygen to effect an exothermic chemical reaction that produces the heat.
While the current seats are effective for their purpose, they do have certain drawbacks. One of the drawbacks for heatable seats is that the source of heat is positioned immediately adjacent to the user which, unless controlled in heat output may cause some discomfort to the user. Such positioning of the heat source can be problematic if the bulk of the produced heat is available for transfer to a user. Further, there is little if any protection for the heater device from environmental elements, for example, a damp or rainy environment. The amount of heat provided to the user is solely controlled by the components utilized to create the exothermic reaction. Additionally, such seats have only been structured for use as a seat limiting their applicability for additional uses.
Thus, there is a need for an improved seat device.